tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Cal
ENVY "...Rott's dead... and we killed him." — Cal, CC: 01/1/5,218Calthoss the Goddess-in-the-Flames (often Cal, called the Harelip, and born as Lady Calthoss Sayerburn on CC: 35/4/5,199 ), is the Duchess Calthoss' Cave, and a Queen Claimant of Armia. She is one of the thirteen dukes of the Delklands. She rules Calthoss' Cave (which IS NOT named after her, but rather, she is named after it). She was the daughter of Halos, and Nari Sayerburn, the second-in-line to Duke's title, the half-sister to Billow, and Geb, a love interest to Rott, and Landeles, she was also an ally to the nameless woman, an enemy of both Geb, and Ayeson, as well as a friend to both Ross, and Vayess. Calthoss was a typical little girl, or at least she felt like one, until the day her brother took everything from her. In one fell swoop, her father, her mother, her Duke, and the noble image of a proud older brother, all of those things were taken from her. All that remained were a few faithful servants, and the hateful stares of everyone else. They all hated her, believing her a weak, harelip woman, who worshiped an evil, false god. Calthoss set out to prove them all wrong, becoming strong, or at least pretending to be. In reality, she only further isolated herself, surrounding herself with negativity, flatterers, and more fully devoting herself to a dark god. Then, one day, Rott, and Land showed up, presenting her with a genuine opportunity at happiness, and she slowly began to heal. She sacrificed it all, though, and consequently saved the world, by killing Rott on the Last Day of Lobtonne. Appearance: Calthoss was unlucky enough to be born a harelip. Later on in life, this was worsened by her brother intentionally further scarring her face. As a god of destruction, she has regenerative abilites, but her scars were minor enough where they did not heal enough. Calthoss harms herself, and has tried to blow herself up on several occasions, failing. One time, she scarred her throat, leaving several reddish lesions which she constantly picks at, refusing to let them heal. Although she still harms herself, she has not tried to commit suicide in several years. Attempts have been made on her life. Some of them leave scars, others don't. She is fairly tan, most likely from venturing too far into the deadwood of the Arm, nearly constantly. The radiation does not hurt her, and indeed it seems only to spurr on her regenerative abilities. Her father, and half-brother Gebel are and were fairly tan, but she is almost as tan as Landeles. Her hair is bright blonde, like most people with Sefenlander roots. She keeps half of it to her right, covering the traditionally pretty part of her face, and leaving the more disturbing part of it unexposed. She wears her hair in a ponytail. It is burned off after the Dogfight, leaving her nearly entirely bald. Her teeth are actually very clean for the standards of the time. She is ruthlessly clean, scrubbing herself throughly, and bathing far more than is considered nescessary. She is fairly buxom, and has a large ass. She would be considered extremly beautiful if not for her scars, and harelip. She is 170 centimeters tall, and weights about 64 kilograms, the same as Rott. She dressed in a modififed, and repaired uniform that Duke once wore as a member of the Slayers' Guild. Duke had left behind some information pertaining to the Slayers' Guild, which besides the Bloodspoke, is a major reason Cal humors Landeles, and sets out on a journey. Personality: Cal as a child was curious, bright-eyed, and looked up to her brother as a model of nobility, and intelligence. She did not want to be a warrior, but did want to venture into the male-dominated fields of history, science, and engineering. Cal loved Duke, who was more present, and more loving to Cal than Halos. Ultimately, what should be taken from this is that Halos was a horrible, womanizing man, who was distant, and cold to his children. Duke was grandfatherly, and wise, and helped raise Cal's horses, and cooked sweets for her, and he actually saw his servants as human beings, which allowed some of them, especially some high-ranking ones, to like her, and see her as a human. Some held faith that she would eventually return to that up until the arrival of Land, and Rott. These were some of the only people she had ever let into the Cave without murdering them instantly. She spared them, clothed them, and joked with them. One servant even saw her somewhat pretty herself up before going into meet them. Before then, she had been mad, and had consolidated power all for her self-interest. She wanted nothing but to retain power, and inspire fear in her enemies, and love in her allies, as well as fear, and lealty. Her ideal form of government was chaos with her at the top. She eventually came to see the merits, and faults with monarchy. Her ideas on government actually later on came to be important, with her governing of the Arm eventually pinoeering the way for modern governments centuries later. She was a pyromaniac, and a kleptomaniac. Biography: On CC: 15/6/5,217, Calthoss will arrive at her home with Rott, and Landeles, preparing to question them there. Calthoss, due to being isolated from Lobott, and holding no fealty towards King Ristt Blot, considers her duchy to be its own Kingdom. It is a petty one if ever there was one. It only exists because Ristt's reanimated Kaathi horde can't enter into areas with low levels of the rejuvenated property of universal links. This low level around Calthoss' lands is due to the lychgate that Billow entered that Earth through. Lychgates will primarily rip away the energy from surrounding chains, killing nameless gods, and then rip away energy from humans, which, ever since the experiments of the loathed child, causes them to transform them into tallmen. They also rip away energy from living beings in general, transforming them into pools of black humor. Trees are the last to go, turning into deadwood, which is highly cancerous, and an excellent magickal trigger (allowing its user to easily manipulate it into a weapon). Billow was always an angry man. Although he was nobler, stronger, and at the time more intelligent than Calthoss, with the added benefit of not being a harelip, a girl, or crazy, Halos still chose her as his heir. He killed Halos, and he killed Cal's mother. He... tried to kill Cal too. He failed. He injured her neck, and ripped away at the edge of her lip, mocking her harelip. Her servants chased after him, but he killed them. Guiltily, he ran into the deadwood. There, Topaz, disguised as a Grey Priest, met him, and took him to another world. Actually, he forced him there. Billow has had cancer in his arm ever since. When Billow fights, he wears masks. He has always done this. When sparring, or sword fighting as a younger boy, he would wear armor, or a protective mask. When he killed his father, he wore the gasmask Halos brought him back, thinking that it would be useful should he have to esape into the deadwood, and he wouldn't have to breathe the cancerous air. Billow keeps the mask. He wears an old Myklasi uniform with it whenever he kills. Made of black desertking skin. Nine days before meeting Rott and Land, Calthoss sees a Black Star shine high above, to the South. She wonders what it could mean, and begins to head towards the Star, riding a giant zebra. She brings along a dragon, a white Horse, and a tan Horse. They carry her supplies, as well as a single servant, a navigator. She passes four charred corpses; Monks who had paid her tribute to build this temple. They are posed like Cal's face. One is missing; he was a Grey Priest, while these here were all Sugar Monks. She begins looking for the Grey Priest, looking to try him for His Faith, and crime. Cal arrives at the stone quarry where the portal appears, and burns a wooly rhinoceros near it, believing it to be a lychgate similar to what brought the tallmen to Wheeltonne. The lychgate was placed there by Topaz because its proximity to deadwood, and stone, things which give the lychgates very little energy to expand. Lychgates will expand in a period of ninety-nine seconds, and then stop growing, which is why Wheeltonne's lychgate is gigantic, but why Rott's lychgate is small. Only the energy of four monks was used to open it. Initially, Cal is doubtful that Land's promise of a wish with the Bloodspoke is real. However, she witnesses Rott fly, and saw Land's lightning powers, sparking her interest quite a lot. She captures Rott, and Landeles. She gets Rott in a net, and manages to get Landeles to shock himself to sleep. Cal is wearing her gasmask when she first meets them Cal reunites with her brother after the Vilfulmen realize who he is, and specifically the Shadow worshippers gather behind him so that he be their Duke and not "the Whore Harelip." Seeing him at the forefront of an attempted coup, Cal is not initially with Billow. Billow however crushes it, and Cal sees Rott's reaction to Billow. Intrigued, she doesn't bring it up until they're alone. Calthoss inherited the position of duchess from her father, meaning she is one of the thirteen most powerful seaside lords and ladies of what was the Delklands. Technically, the position is meaningless now, since Lobtonne's reach is way less than before. Calthoss is very similar to how Lila was before being courted by Viceses. Strong willed, relatively masculine and unattractive, both fairly intelligent, both fairly cruel, and physically strong, both emotionally distant, and both ... gullible. Calthoss realizes this when she talks to Lila's mother among Pyett's captures, and asks about the nameless woman's past. This serves as a catalyst for Calthoss changing her personality. As time goes on, Billow begins to revel in his selfishness, and all attempts that Cal makes at making friends with him turn into him brusquely ignoring her, and cruelly deciding to kill someone or take up some menial task (which ends in some menial criminal's death). Calthoss is the hypothetical mother of the King Clad in Black, the dragon with seventeen tits. She has nightmares of Him raping her, Rott's face on Ayeson's body wearing old Myklasi armor. Ayeson in turn longs for her, not sexually, but as a mother to children who could sing the song of creation, and cause chaos in this world. During the dogfight, Cal scorches herself while fighting Landeles in his sagehood. This is an echo of their first encounter, during which Cal managed to get Land to shock himself. Feeling confident, donning her gasmask, and newly fitted and 'improved' armor, Cal strode into battle fully believing she'd win. She'd seen Land control the tallman, and had gone in ready to congratulate him, but was also then privy to his beat-down of Rott. He's been struck down at this point, a burnt wingless, witless mess without the will to fight. Land was still fairly lucid, and was trying to cool down so as to not destroy the Crow's Nest, and Hell, even the Crow. He'd been well aware that such destruction would kill millions, and likely flood huge tracts of land across Crahia, Lobott, the New Cold Lands, and probably even the Sefenlands and parts of Parthalenn, not to mention the water likely to be carried up by the walls of wind, and the rubble it's carrying. She, however, was not aware that he could lose control of himself, and surprised him, hoping to knock him out as quickly as possible. She does. He goes down like a sack of bricks, but gets up with the strength of a 976-year-old God-From-the-Lightning. Immediately, he zaps her clear across the roof of Catcut's Cathedral, the old abandoned seat of House Catcut in Crowtonne. Land underestimates how lucid he is in his sagehood, as he immediately formulates an escape plan, deciding to head into the forests upstream of the River Color-Red. Cal shoots a grappling hook at him, but he catches it, sending a surge of energy her way. She'd predicted that he'd do that, however, and had let go as soon as she sent it, sending the bolt back at him. Cal then immediately went to work, lobbing a grenade or two his way, missing the first time, as her previous bolt of lightning had already sent him flying. She did not miss again. Eventually, she was able to prepare a Kiss of Death attack, which would have boiled away Land's body, but ultimately, he would either have just regenerated as Land, or been angered to a boiling point in his sageness. However, Landeles turned it around, forcing the flames into Gohr's Chains, and then sending them back to her too quickly for her to dodge. She only survives because she jumps into a fountain within Catcut's central garden. Her hair is burned away, as are most of her clothes, parts of her ear, and a good portion of the skin on her legs. A few seconds later, Billow, who'd seen the battles between both of his siblings and Land, arrived. Right behind were Geb, and his ally, the Lyzard Lych. An agent of the High Grey, and by extension, Kaz. They summoned iron golems, theoretically a perfect weapon against a lighting God, but they too were defeated, with Billow keeping him busy until Ross showed up. At this point, Rott, Cal, Geb, and the Lych had all recovered, since in that order they'd received the most injuries (i.e. Rott took longer to 'recover,' because he'd received the worst injuries, while the Lych had merely been thrown clear across Catcut's Cathedral. Ross, and Billow, however, were the ones who truly managed to... tie with Land. Land was stronger, fought smarter, and had the advantage of lightning powers, and wind powers. Ross, however, was faster, and managed to corner the Sage at several points. Eventually, they took the battle into the streets, where Billow beat the ever-loving crap outta the God several times. However, he was eventually shocked right in the chest, sending him right through two walls, and leaving him bloodied and beaten in some poor family's house. Ross' sword was nearly even with Land, and in his sagehood, he kept imagining Ross as Myklas come again. Looking into his eyes, Land recognized immortality and an age beyond his looks. He managed to distract him with talks of immortality, and guilt, and wisdom. Eventually, he tired him out, and just... kinda took flight, stealing his sword. He used lightning, and chains, and the sword as wings, headed north to the Badlands. Cal's contributions to the battle were minimal, but she was able to lob a sword at Land, taking off parts of his hair, and making his scalp bleed. Cal cauterized Rott's wounds, whereas her wounds hat mostly been treated when she was soaking in the cool water of the fountain. She greeted Geb, wondering who the Hell he was. She immediately recognized that he looked exactly like Halos, but said nothing. He also recognized that she looked like a female Halos, but said nothing. The Lyzard Lych, whose wounds had healed easily, had healed Geb's wounds with cloning magick, copying over healthy tissue from Geb's skin onto the bruised or injured tissue. Cal questioned the Lych's appearance, and Geb answered his question: "He is of starlight and the night." Cal's wounds were dressed by a COLORFUL woman, an Esser the YELLOW. She wore a helmet/gasmask combo for several months after that. Rott shortly thereafter went into a sorta coma, and Landeles had fled north, leaving her with her brother, and her superior, Ross for company on her way to Lobtonne. She, of all people, was given a hero's welcome, since Billow's half Garlenner, and Ross is old news. She was billed as the crazy duchess who helped take down Ristt Blot. Land was seen as a freak. Rott as somebody who made a great sacrifice, and Geb as a pious priest whose faith helped him. Trivia: Calthoss, the lawful ruler of Balful, takes censuses every three years. She is curious, and likes know that many of HER people practice tens of faiths. However, she has a mistrust of men of the Shadow, and hangs them. Balful, and Vilfol pay tribute to Calthoss the Duchess. They have no love for her, or for any previous Sayerburns. But she has a feared reputation; and seems to have magicks that ward off the forces of Ristt the King-that-Kills-Kings. Cal practices the Faith of the Dragon... well, in theory. She is more practically, just a self-serving psycho. However, she is not a terrible leader, and does keep her servants leal to her. She has doubts the Dragon exists, but in reality, all she cares about is sowing the seeds of destruction. Gallery: Cal.jpg Cal and Land.jpg Cal and Lightning.jpg Category:Characters Category:Gods Category:Main Nine Category:Dukes Category:Knights